The Earth is Missing Another Angel
by Ambre Astral
Summary: Team Gibbs faces a very unexpected Sunday afternoon. Warnings: Sad... a very sad story. Please Read and Review.


****

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the charcters from it. I do however own the crazy mind that puts these concoctions (what you're about to read) together. I'm not making any money from this. It's all purely for fun. No Copyright Infringement Intended. I'm just a heathily addicted, loyal fan of the show!. =D**

* * *

**The Earth is Missing Another Angel  
Introduction  
**by NCISFF Special Agent Starr

Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked up the stairs to the main level of his home. It was Sunday afternoon, which meant work in the morning. Not that he needed to sleep for it; he'd be up before the alarm clock sounded. Hell, he didn't even own an alarm clock! But after a few hours spent in the basement working on the boat, along with a few glasses bourbon, he figured it was time to retire for the night.

He flipped the switch, cutting off all electricity to the downstairs. Before his finger left the switch, however, he felt a slight tingle in the pit of his stomach. Taking a sip of the bourbon that had traveled its way up with him, he didn't have time to think about the sudden feeling before he heard knocking at his front door.

Normally, he wouldn't have bothered answering and simply ignore whoever was on the other side of the hard wood. He wasn't expecting anyone, no one had called, and anyone he would've possibly wanted to talk to would know that he kept his door unlocked so they would just come right in. This time, though, he'd make an exception due to the fact that after the tapping at the door had finished, the sensation in his gut had intensified.

Making his way over to the entrance, he opened the door slowly. What he first saw was a hand holding a bundle of what appeared to be white envelopes. He almost shut the door again, thinking it must've been some salesman of sorts, someone he definitely didn't feel like wasting his time with.

Then, he caught a glimpse of the owner of the hands eyes. They were a faint red, red from what… crying… sleepless nights? There was only one way to know for sure.

Cracking the door open a bit more revealed a man with a young girl on his hip.

"You must be Gibbs." The man said a bit chocked with a weak smile.

Jethro had never seen this man before yet he seemed oddly familiar. So did his child, which was obvious that he was her father, the way she clung to him for support and comfort with her head on his shoulder. They looked alike as well. She wasn't a spitting image of him but she was pretty darn close. It was more apparent that she had been crying as he noticed the watery eyes and the tracks of the tears down her cheeks.

"Mr. Gibbs?" The stranger asked, as if he seemed unsure of himself.

Not being one for many words, Jethro gave a nod that confirmed he was the one this person seemed to be searching for. Ending his observation he focused now on what the man was saying.

"My name is Brian… and this is Julia." He raised the small girl slightly with his arm.

Again, Gibbs didn't speak, but he let his eyes do the talking for him. They said something to the effect of: "And I care because?"

Brian became a bit flustered as if he had forgotten to add something important, which he quickly added in fear of annoying the older man.

"Um… I'm Brian Sciuto… Abby's little brother."

That's it… Abby! That's why this man seemed so familiar. He saw the resemblance now, it wasn't very strong, but you could tell if they were standing next to one another they were related in someway.

He spoke this time, "Is everything alright?"

The way the mans demeanor changed, the way any ounce of happiness this man may have been feeling vanished from his eyes as they drifted to the ground, sent the infamous gut into a near growling frenzy.

Gibbs was about to ask what was going on when Brian looked up at him again, the sorrow and sadness practically spilling from his eyes.

"She's told me about how you hate when people don't just get to the point… and since there's no easy way to say this…" Brian drew in a shaky breathe "my sister… she… she… passed away this morning."

There were only a few instances in his life where Leroy Jethro Gibbs was rendered speechless and unable to do anything except stare in complete and utter disbelief, and this was one of those times as the glass of bourbon slipped from his grasp and shattered against the floor.

**----- x ----- x ----- x -----**

* * *

**{I know you guys are probably like "Jeez Amber! You need to finish something!!! -_- You've got too much stuff floating around!" I know I do. =P But for those of you who have looked on my profile know that my laptop is broken. So, I got some time on my parents computer and thought I'd write this up. Since I can't exactly work on any of the others until I can get to them on my laptop. Gah! It's complicated. Just trust me. Anything I put up on this site WILL get finished. Good news, I will have a new laptop by the end of next week so then I can get some serious updating done. =D I'm really sorry to those of you who really enjoy my stuff, but in my defense, I can't help that my laptop decided to give out on me. Believe me I was just as pissed as you'd think I would be. But hopefully, you'll all hang in there and stick with me. LOVE to you all!!!}**

**{PS this story is different from _Angels_ another story of mine that I'm working on. This, while it will have slight McAbby, will be based more on the team and their individual relationships with Abby. Warning: It's going to be quite sad b/c just thinking about Abby dieing is just... so sad. At least to me it is.}**


End file.
